SonAmy Music Challenge
by OddSakura
Summary: Pick a pairing, put your music player on shuffle, and get writing! X3 Ten songs and a drabble for each one :


**Title: **SonAmy Music Challenge  
**Fandom: **Sonic the Hedgehog  
**Characters: **Mainly Sonic and Amy, but Silver does make an appearance, and Cream and Tails are mentioned :D  
**Pairing: **SonAmy  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sonic The Hedgehog, all of these scenarios would have happened a long time ago. I also don't own any of the songs, or World of Warcraft.  
**Summary: **Pick a pairing, put your music player on shuffle and get writing!

0oOo0

1. Pick a character or a pairing that you like: **Sonic/Amy**

2. Set your music player or iPod on shuffle. **DONE.**

3. Write a short passage related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the passage; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. **Got it.**

4. No lingering afterwards. **I'll try XD**

5. Do 10 of these and post them. **LETS GO!**

0oOo0

**Jet Lag - Simple Plan**

OoO

Sonic sat, kicking his legs against the back of the seat in front of him. He hated airplanes. He couldn't run here. But at least it was better than running across the ocean. It just sucked that Tails couldn't fly him while the Tornado was getting repairs.

And Amy. He missed her. It had been only recently that he'd agreed to try a relationship with her, but it had been the best few weeks of his life, it really had. But then he'd had to go overseas, and she couldn't come with him. They'd called each other every day, but it wasn't enough.

He couldn't wait until the plane touched down and for her to greet him with one of her signature bear hugs. Even if he did have to have CPR afterwards due to the lack of oxygen.

OoO

**According To You - Orianthi**

OoO

He watched silently. Amy was blushing, nuzzling her face into the crook of Silver's neck, while he grinned, obviously pleased with the attention. Sonic could hardly stand it.

Then again, Silver had given her the compliments Sonic hadn't. He willingly held her bags as she shopped, was always on time for dates, and she didn't always have to be the one to arrange said dates.

Did he honestly think that she'd chase him forever?

He had, actually. It was the way things had always been. But who had Amy cried to whenever Sonic rejected one of her advances? Silver. It wasn't surprising that she'd gain feelings for the white hedgehog. And why would she chase Sonic when there was someone who returned her affections for once?

And Sonic couldn't even hate Silver, nor feel sorry for himself.

After all, it could easily have been him that Amy was cuddling right now. If he'd only had the courage to make the commitment.

OoO

**Everything You Do - He Is We**

OoO

Amy honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. Sonic had actually come clean and told her his feelings. It was something from a dream, and every time he showed her affection, she think she'd wake up and it'll all have been in her head, but it wasn't.

She was truly the luckiest girl in the world, and she didn't hesitate to tell him so him so. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her cheek. Her stomach did flip flops, and little did she know, so did his.

"To be honest Ames, I think that I'm lucky to have someone who loves me as much as you do." He said sincerely. Then his cocky attitude came back. "But yeah, you are pretty lucky yourself, to have this hunk of a hedgehog as your boyfriend."

She hit him with her hammer for good measure.

OoO

**My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**

OoO

"Don't even bother."

"Come on Ames! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You can't be _that_ mad at me?"

Amy slammed the door in his face, then shouted through it. "Just leave me alone Sonic! That was way out of line!"

It was silent for a moment. "Come on Ames, talk to me... please?"

She couldn't stay angry, not after hearing his tone. She sighed, then opened the door. "...Fine. But if you ever wear my underwear on your head while parading around town again, it'll be the last time you'll ever hear from me."

And with that, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards town, demanding he buy her lunch as a proper apology.

It wasn't like she'd have ignored him for long anyway, her life was nothing without Sonic after all.

OoO

**Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne**

OoO

She stood in front of the grave, tears streaming down her face. He'd been gone for over a year now, but the pain was still fresh.

_"Sonic! Don't do it, please! You'll die!"_

_"Better me than you Ames..."_

She would have given anything to have told him how she felt about him one last time, even if he didn't feel the same way. She just wanted to see him, to hug him. She would have let him stand her up a thousand times, as long as she could just see his face again. She loved him.

_Don't cry Ames..._

He loved her too. He just never managed to say it aloud.

OoO

**Quiet - Lights**

OoO

Two figures sat on top of a hill, staring at the stars. One was talking excitedly, pointing out every constellation she saw. The other just stared at her, perfectly content to just watch her quills sway in the breeze, to watch her eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

In fact, he was so zoned out watching her, he didn't even realize that she'd fallen asleep next to him. He stroked her quills, something he'd never do when she was concious.

_Good night Amy..._

OoO

**Not Alone - Red**

OoO

Amy trembled, curled up in a corner of her room. Everything was cold and grey to her now. She couldn't bring herself to see the light any more. Not when Cream wasn't around.

"Amy? Are you in here?"

She didn't even want to see _him_ right now. But he had a key to her house, and when he'd heard about her absence, he hadn't hesitated to use it.

"Amy?"

He stepped into the room, and was almost immediately by her side, trapping her in a bone crushing hug. She finally let the tears fall, sobbing into his chest, occasionally mumbling his name.

"I'm here Ames, it's okay."

She looked up at him, seeing many emotions flick across his face. Sympathy, pain, concern, and something else she couldn't quite peg. Sonic stroked the back of her head comfortingly, whispering softly in her ear.

"We'll get through this together Ames, I promise."

And for the first time in days, she saw a light.

OoO

**All About Us - He Is We ft. Owl City**

OoO

"Sonic, will you dance with me?"

He blinked. He should have expected that, to be honest. At a refined party like this, Amy would jump at the chance to do some ballroom dancing with him. He was about to refuse... but she looked so eager...

Fine, just this once then. He stood up, holding his hand out to her, ignoring the small squeal of delight she gave as she took it, and led her to the dance floor.

It was nice, he had to admit. And she did look pretty tonight. She didn't step on his feet, and she respected his personal space, simply keeping her hands in his and on his shoulder, not around his neck as he'd expected her too.

Not that he'd have minded her doing that, of course.

But he found himself disappointed when the song finally ended, and when she'd been about to walk away, he'd pulled her back for another dance.

OoO

**Therapy - All Time Low**

OoO

She was sick of this. Sick of him. Sick. Sick. Sick.

On the inside, it tore her heart apart whenever he turned away. But on the surface, she'd kept a smile on. Just to keep him from worrying. But she couldn't help but wonder, if she actually showed how much he was hurting her, would he pay more attention to her?

But she didn't want his pity. She wanted his love. It didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon.

She couldn't stand it any more, so she left. She wrote a note, explaining about how they shouldn't try to find her, she was going to start a new life, and cutting off all ties to her old one. And she'd walked away, never looking back.

They have no idea where she went.

OoO

**World of Warcraft Ruined My Life - ALL CAPS**

OoO

"Amy, are you in here?"

She didn't hear him, the headphones blocked out all sound completely. She stared at her monitor intently, a bag of crisps on the right side of her desk. Her mouse whizzed across the pad, her fingers quickly tapping the keys.

She didn't even notice Sonic creeping up behind her, peeking over her shoulder to see what his girlfriend was so focused on. He wasn't even surprised at what he saw. It was the same thing it was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that.

"You know, you're spending more time with that game than you are with me."

Amy gave a grunt to acknowledge him, which then turned into a moan as her character died. She slammed her head down on the keyboard. "Damn. Now the rest of raid is gonna die! I was the healer! What kind of tank forgets to keep the agro off the healer!?"

Sonic had no idea what any of that meant. He glared at the game instead. What had it transformed his overly clingy girlfriend into? She hadn't even hugged him yet, and he'd been in the room for a whole minute!

"I can't believe that I'm fighting an RPG for my girlfriend's attention."

0oOo0

**Right, so I mainly did this to get some of these Sonic plot bunnies out of my head so I can concentrate on the Harry Potter fic I've been writing.**

**So, did you like it? I might do this again, for a different Sonic pairing, if you guys want. Just tell me if you do, along with the pairing you'd want, in your comment, and I'll take it into consideration X3**

**I also highly recommend listening to all of these songs :D **


End file.
